Snowflakes and Blizzards
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Link smiled. Standing for half a day while wearing tons of weaponry might make him really sore the next day, but it was really worth it. Zelink Oneshot.


Snowflakes were gently flowing towards the ground, all across Hyrule Field. Yet, in Castle Town, blizzards raged, as if angry at the capitol city.

The angry storm beat up the thin, leafless, and almost lifeless wooden figures, ones that used to be the towering and fierce giants that shielded the residents of Castle Town from the blazing sun.

Zelda witnessed this event from within her room. She was solemnly staring out her window, sitting on the windowsill's plushy pillows. Behind her, Link the Hero stood, unmoving.

"Please, Zelda…" Link begged.

"No!" Zelda raged. "And call me princess."

"Why not, princess?" Link was utterly disturbed at Zelda's recent change in attitude. She would always allow Link to call her Zelda, sometimes even "Zel", his own personal nickname for her. But one day, she summoned Link to her bedchambers and told him to leave. She simply waved her hand towards the door, sat down on her windowsill, and stared out the window.

Link, however, knew Zelda too well. He knew that Zelda wanted him to stay. He could tell how she was avoiding all eye contact with him, though he caught a glimpse of a single drop of water, dripping from her chin. She was crying.

"Link!" She turned and faced him, red eyed and furious. "Must I tell you everything?" In truth, Zelda was being selfish. It was just that previous day how she noticed the way Link walked through the garden, almost like a god. She saw those beautiful blue eyes, glinting with the moon's dim light. She saw his hair, blowing gently about as the fierce storm was just pounding on the doors of Castle Town.

When she realized her love for Link, she simultaneously discovered that she couldn't face Link. She locked herself in her bedchambers all night, and nearly all day the next day. She couldn't face Link, so she tried to make her problems leave. But Link knew her too well for that.

"No, but I will stand here until you tell me." Link replied.

Zelda groaned, and turned to face the window again. Link saw a few, small specks of glinting tears fall to the ground as she brutally tossed her head. Zelda didn't know how difficult it would be to do this, but being selfish, se simply had to. She also knew that Link couldn't possible stand for more than an hour; simply because of his armory. He had a Hylian Shield, a Master Sword, a double clawshot, a _megaton_ hammer, a bow, a quiver of arrows, two bomb bags for two different bombs, two ocarinas, given by Saria and herself, and who knows what else.

But Link just stood there. Still, and lifeless, almost like a statue. He was determined to win this unspoken contest, because he had to know what was wrong with Zelda. Had he done something wrong?

All of a sudden, a knock came from the doors of Zelda's bedchambers, and a maid said, "Princess, you missed dinner. Your father asked me to bring it up for you," she rapped the door again. "It's getting cold!"

"Just leave it on the floor. I'll get it…eventually," Zelda replied. There was a small clatter as the metal plate hit the wooden floor, then soft, retreating footsteps.

Several hours flew by, and Link simply refused to fall down. The nerve of that stubborn boy! Zelda had begun to notice that Link's legs were shaking…a sure sign of weakening.

Suddenly, Link spoke up. "I've been standing here for hours, without moving until now. I've got tons of stuff on me, and you still won't tell me what's going on. Why?" Link pleaded.

Zelda's eyes flew from his legs, and for the first time in hours, stared straight into his eyes. Link's eyes began to drill into hers, as if attempting to find answers. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, as if trying to push all of her problems away. The only thing it managed to do was make her cry harder, because she could still sense Link's presence right in front of her.

Link tried to take a shaky step towards her, but Zelda held up a weak hand.

"Stop!" She commanded. Link obeyed. Zelda could not believe what she was doing. Over the past few hours, Zelda was certain that Link returned her feelings…so why was she doing this. Was it her fear that the council would reject a goat herder/princess marriage?

Zelda moved her eyes again, once again resting on Link's beautiful, blue eyes. She sighed. All of a sudden, against her better judgment, Zelda stood up.

Out of surprise, and due to Link's already shaky legs, Link promptly fell down, but righted himself within seconds, brushing dust off his tunic. Zelda stifled a giggle. Link began to grin as well.

Before either of them knew it, Zelda flew into Link and they both fell, tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. Zelda laughed, imagining the look on Impa's or any other castle personnel if they saw her current position.

For some unknown reason, Link suddenly began laughing along side Zelda. Their childish giggle flying around the room as if something quite amusing happened, invisible to all except them.

Zelda soon found herself entranced with Link's eyes, and began slowly lowering her face, towards the face of the gorgeous-looking man, lying just beneath her.

Link smiled. Standing for half a day while wearing tons of weaponry might make him really sore the next day, but it was really worth it.

Outside, the residents sighed with relief as the relentless blizzard finally began to cool down, and match the gentle breeze demonstrated throughout the rest of Hyrule. The gods, it seems, were satisfied.


End file.
